Ackley Independent/1873-12-13/At Mt Carroll Seminary
﻿.W'ZJV.t h INSTRUMENTS. .At mentions::[[mentions::Mount Carroll Seminary]]. PIANOS, ORGAXTS AND ALL ARE SOLD AT REDUCED PRICES. Elegant Parlor Grand Pianos IK Oil $300 TO 01,200. Melodeons-From $40 to $300. GUITAES--FROM $3 TO $50. Other Musical Merchandise nt corresponding rates. Our iacilites Tor furnishing Musical Merchandise nre such that .we are prepared to Defy Competition! ;|We can save to every purchaser of an Qrgan>Fiano,&c. ij from $25 to $350, and on the high pricei Instruments we give as high as $500 from the ; i usual retail prices. j JL&i j Send to us for Price Lists, and j Iearo how \\c can sell Instruments thus. Call at the Seminary and examine the instruments of Tvliich we have pomu twenty* ;ix in use. | To satisfy those interested that the instruments I tic il in arc of no Idy” mVcc*, : and the bargains t offer, no "humbug,” And tint they may learn of ilio reliability of ! the dealer, f give the following lUt of person**, from among the hundred# tin my book* : who Imve bought instruments of me and know my st n lings, that inquiries may be • addressed to them? I Rev. C. T. Tutkor and Dr. J. Goo Ume, of Mason City, Iowa; El non lies:*, E^., ) West Summerset. Xiugnr Co., N. Y.; Messrs, Owen P. Miles, Jositih Le«, Wm, Mm»n, . ey, Jusse Shirk*,Jacob Christian, Mrs. Ueelrr, Mrs. Anna, .Vymm, John K-*p, , all of Blount CarvolJ, lit.: John Fish. K^^Savannn, 1H,;; Mi. NV11. Webster. Polo, i Ill.: Sfrs. G. '/>• ltowlett, (care of Lannrk *4GaxetleM), Lanark, Ill.: Miss Emma i Ponnabacker, Cedar Falls, lawn; Miss P. T, Piliek. Canyon Citv, Colorado; AIr*<. i J, A. Smith. (care of Rev. Dr. J, A. Smith, Standard Offier.) Chicago: lUiv. D. K. ; ilalfemau, Dele van, Wis.; II. G. Grattan, Es< Wj-ukon, Iowa; Re*-, \. AVest. c-vftr, Nebraska City, X.bme’ici, Mrs. L. A. Porter, Dukalh, III.: Jidm Gunn, Kh(|„ ' Pil'd Oak, Iowa; Mbs Eva Ikuwn, Iruntun, Wisconsiu; Mr?. Jennie ltopor, Kxeter, Nebraska: Prof. .1, Washburn ami Miss Libido A- Kimball, Riving, ill.; P.cv. Geo, M. Sunders, Carlyle, III.: Rev. J, M. Tng#irfc, Palmyra, Xeojuska; Prof. Will. I‘\ ! Bundy, Suuk City. Wisconsin: Miss Jennie L ;wK Julie*., Ill.; Gt>org.j M. Frank, : Toledo, Iowa; Abner Straun, Iwj., and Hev. A. Cleghorn, Ottawa, Ill.; Vm. Will- i jams Ksij., ami Win. A. Pains Ktkh<>rn Crcivr, Ill,: t!at have infcolueed n few* names more remote, to >ho\v the. breadth of territory over which our trade extend**, as it does from Colorado hi New Hampshire. Twenty years experience in the sale of musical merchandise justifh a n e in saying that I can insure to my customers tho bcM in trumr'nts at the lowest possible figures they arc* to he had. f will not deal in any make I cannot reccmnmoml with entire enn-fulencp. Nearly all the maken I soli have been tested by use in our institution from three to eighteen years, than which no more severe test ronfd he given an inHtrusnenfr. All the instruments I sell are forwarded directly fium tho manufacturer^ and their warrantee for five to seven years given. Wp only add tlmt all who read tJii^ and are in want of a nmtdcal instrument of any kind, write to some of tho above named parties and when sitiafied, M’lid ms your order direutly ta tlsu Financial Manager iit Mount CarroH Seminary, Can oil County, Illinois.